Enter Havok 2
by Nightcrawler III
Summary: Same summary as Enter Havok. But this time, Havok and Polaris's romance grows deeper.


Enter Havok 2

I wanted to make a sequel to Enter Havok, so without further ado, here it is.

Alex and Lorna woke up after that long night of fun that they had together. Lorna put on one of Alex's silk shirts. "I had fun last night, Alex." "I had fun with you too." "If you don't mind my asking," Alex interposed. "Sure go ahead." Lorna replied. "Are you a mutant?" he asked. "I am." She replied. "Whoa." "What kind of powers do you have?" "I have the same powers that Magneto has. But I rarely use them." She added. "Cool."

She, then, levitated a soda can to Alex. "Thanks." "No problem." "So, are you ready to go out?" "Yes." She replied. Then they went to the island and surfed. They surfed until they got tired. "I didn't know you could surf." "I've surfed ever since I was 14." "Cool." Then they were going to go to one of the caverns that were in Hawaii.

As they walked in the cave, Alex asked. "Now that you've told me about yourself, do want to know more about me?" "Tell me." She replied. "I'm a mutant as well." Lorna was amazed by what he told her. "My abilities are way different from yours." He added. "Tell me more." She said. "I have the ability to absorb cosmic radiation and generate waves of plasma." He stated. "And lately, I've been getting better at using my powers." He added.

"Wow." "Alex, are you an only child?" "No. I have an older brother." "Cool. What's his name?" "His name is Scott, and he has powers similar to mine. But he can shoot optic blasts of energy from his eyes and absorb solar energy. "The only drawback he has, is that he has to wear a visor or glasses made of ruby quartz all the time." "But I on the other hand, have full control of my powers." "Interesting." Lorna replied. "Ready to head back home?" Alex asked. "Yes."

But just as they were about to head back, an earthquake sealed the exit. "What the hell!" Alex ranted. "I don't know but let's try to make an exit." Lorna stated. They tried to make an exit, but no progress was made. Alex shot beams to make an exit, but more rocks fell. But just as the rocks fell, Lorna shielded Alex and herself with her magnetic force fields. "This really sucks." "Who the hell did this?" "I did you punk." A voice said.  
"Avalanche." Alex stated as he and Lorna saw him.

"I wanted to get some action, so I decided to seal this room to beat the crap out of any X-Man or ally of the X-Men." He added. "And, I have my buddy Pyro with me." He added on. Then Pyro sealed the exit even further by the manipulation of the fire from his flamethrower. "You're going down!" Alex shouted. "Give it your best shot." Avalanche replied.

Then Alex fought Avalanche and Pyro. "Your beams are puny X-Man." Pyro stated after Havok shot his beam at him. Pyro shot fire towards him, but he dodged it. But just as Pyro shot at him again, Lorna shielded him from the flames with her magnetic field. Then she ripped out the flamethrower from Pyro's back, and the fire hurt Pyro. She then levitated him, and threw him to the ground, at the rocks that sealed the exit. After that, the rocks burst and the exit was made again. Just as they were about to leave, Avalanche hurled rocks at Lorna, and it really hurt her severely.

Then without effort, Alex shot a beam, but from his right arm. It knocked Avalanche off of the rock he levitated on. "Now you've made me very mad." Avalanche stated. Then Alex generated his cosmic knuckles and struck at Avalanche with every thing he got. As they punched, Avalanche punched him in the stomach, while Alex punched him on the head. He kept on hitting him until Avalanche fell to the ground.

"Now I'm going to finish you off." With that said, he shot a cosmic blast at him, and it knocked him out. Then he shot again, but it was to remove the rocks off of Lorna. Lorna woke up and she kissed him. "Are you alright?" "I'm okay Alex. But why else did they attack us?" "I don't know, but we gotta get out of here." "I definitely agree." She complied. "Have you ever flew?" she asked. "By plane." He replied. "Hold me." She said. Alex held her, and then she carried him. With that done, she flew out of the cavern, with Alex in her hands.

But when they got home. They made love to each other again, as they had done yesterday. After that, as Alex held her, he got out his laptop, and a message was there.

"Alex, I heard about what happened today. Jean and I will be coming to Hawaii to see you. Love you, bro."

Sincerely,

Scott.

"My bro's coming." "That's great Alex. I can't wait to meet him." "Hopefully it's just a friendly visit." "Don't worry Alex, it will be." "Thanks for cheering me up." He said. "You're welcome." She replied as she went in to kiss him. Then they kissed, and slept together.


End file.
